Vongola's Trouble Maker
by Kanzaki Mizuki
Summary: Previosly Vongola's Beautiful s been one year since they broke the curse. Tsuna and co. were enjoying their peaceful life but what happens when an assasin broke their peace, what troubles will she cause to tsuna and co. Read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao minna-san This is my first story so please forgive me if I make some grammatical error. **

**If you have the time I would really appreciate constructive criticism and flames are also welcomed so that I can improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR or any of its characters but I do own the OCs**

**Rated T( for some cursing and just to be safe)**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Italian"_

**R&R**

* * *

~Third Person's POV~

On a glorious sunday morning you can see someone standing before the school of our favorite tuna fish. A girl with a straight waist length black hair, ocean blue eyes, slightly above average in height and slender body, wearing a pink sleeveless see-through shirt with a white sando underneath and a black mini-skirt with matching sneakers.

"Hmm... It's nice to be back."she said while smiling. When suddenly a certain prefect came"Herbivore what are you doing here."She just stared at him, then he continued."coming here during weekends is prohibited, I'll bite you to death", while showing his tonfas and attacking her, she dodged the attack, then Hibari attacked her again instead of dodging she just caught both tonfas with her hand.

" Wao! You're pretty strong for a herbivore." Then He tried to knee her in the gut but she dodged it by back flipping and move a few steps backward away from the prefect. Then she replied,"Wew! good thing i decided to wear shorts underneath this time and whoa mr. prefect those are pretty dangerous things you're swinging there, and to answer that question of yours, I'm just observing my new school".

" Your that new transfer student" he said. "Yup! That's me. By the way the names Miyuki Ichinose,hey and I'm not a herbivore, I eat meat to you know. Anyways what's your name Mr. prefect?". "hn." "Hn's not an answer you know" she said while pouting. "hn. go away herbivore before I Bite you to death" "hmph. Fine if you're not telling then I'll research on my own" then she turned her back and walked away but before she leave she stuck out her tongue at the prefect childishly. "Hn. what an interesting person" he said as he watch her leave.

* * *

In a certain part of Namimori we can see the peaceful Sawada resi-

_**BOOM **_

Or maybe not

"Hiee! Reborn. What are you doing It's still 7:00 am."

**_BANG _**

"Shut up Dame-tsuna. Talking back to your tutor won't do you any good so more training for you" said a 1 year-old wearing a fedora and black suit while pointing his leon-gun at 's been one year since they broke the curse, the arcobalenos are growing normally like any other persons.

"Hiee! I'm up so stop pointing your gun at me" he said while changing into his uniform. "Hmph fine. hurry up if you don't want your food to be eaten by the stupid cow" then tsuna heard Lambo shouting from downstairs.

" Gyahaha, Lambo-san will eat your food dame-tsuna" so tsuna hurriedly went downstairs_ 'It's a miracle i didn't trip'_ he thought just to see his mother cooking in the kitchen with lambo trying to steal food from tsuna's plate, Ipin trying to reprimand him and fuuta who was busy watching them, also Bianci who was busy feeding Reborn sitting in the table.

"Ara tsu-kun you're up early" his mother said. "Yeah" he said

"Lambo, No Stealing" ipin said while swatting lambo's hand away. "tsk. Ipin's so stingy" lambo said as he tried to steal tsuna's food again. "Oi Lambo that's mine" tsuna said as he saw that reborn was also stealing his food so he quickly went to his seat and ate his food quickly. After placing his plate in the sink he then went near his mother and kissed here goodbye and went to the door to put on his shoes

"Ittekimasu, kaa-san" "Ittarashai, tsu-kun" What greeted him as he opened the door was his two bickering guardians. "Ohayo! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" Then they stopped bickering and greeted him "Ohayo! juudaime!" While doing his 90 degree bow. "Yo! Tsuna"

"Oi Yakyuu-baka don't be disrespectful to juudaime"

"Maa,maa Gokudera, it's okay with you right, Tsuna"

"Of course it's okay"

"See"

"Tsk. Fine. if Juudaime says so"

"So let's go" tsuna said

* * *

When they got to school they saw Hibari at the gate checking the students that went in. "Ohayo Hibari-san"

" Yo Hibari"

"tsk"Gokudera said. Hibari glanced at them and nodded."hn" he then went back to work.

Then they proceded to their class room. When they got there they hear their classmates talking about something that they don't paid no heed then went to their seats and Kyoko approached them.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" she greeted them with a smile

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan"

"Yo"

"Tsk"

"Ne Tsuna-kun have you heard that there's going to be a transfer student"

"No, is that what they're talking about. Have you heard of this Gokudera-kun"

"I haven't juudaime"

"me too" yamamoto said

"I see" then tsuna turned to kyoko "So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked "We don't know but they said that it was a gi-", She did not finish her sentence because the door was suddenly opened and the teacher, Ms. Souo came in.

"Okay class as you all know we are going to have a transferee today so please treat her nicely, you may come in now Ms. Ichinose"then almost every guy in the room blushed and some of the girls because when the door slid open, came a very beautiful person, She has long waist length black hair tied in a ponytail, ocean blue eyes, slightly above average height and slender body. She wore their uniform in a way that makes her look cool,she had her the first button of her blouse unbuttoned then she wore a neck tie . She wrote her name on the board and faced her classmates.

"Okay, please introduce yourself Ms. Ichinose"

"Ciao minna-san My name is Miyuki Ichinose, please treat me well"then she smiled which made her classmates blush harder.

"Okay do you have any questions"almost everyone raised their hands.

"Okay Kiriya you first"

"Um.. Do you have a boyfriend"

"Nope"

"Kurogane you next"

"What school did you come from and why did you transfer here"

"Hmm.. well to answer your first question I came from Kiseki Gakuen. The whole reason for my transfer is a secret but part of the reason is that I find the recent rumored happenings in this town interesting and maybe I can join the fun"

"Okay..Kudo"

"Hai! Have you been to this town before?What are your hobbies"

"Yes, I've live here for about one year then we went to Italy for some years then we went back to japan to live in Tokyo to settle there.I have many hobbies but my favorite is reading novels, surfing the net, playing instruments, singing, dancing, and if I have time shopping"

_'Italy I hope she's not part of the mafia'_ Tsuna thought

"Yamamoto"

"Ahaha.. my turn now.. Do you play baseball and what sports do you play"In the background you can hear Gokudera muttering something about knowing that's what the baseball idiot's going to ask..

"Yes I play with my friends in Tokyo and italy sometimes. For your second question I know how to play all sports cuz of my brother"

"Cool, I hope we can play sometime"

"Sure why not"

"Okay that's enough for now you can ask her later, you can sit behind Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera please raise your hand.

"Wow she's so lucky to sit behind gokudera-sama" the fangirls said while she was approaching her seat. She stopped when she was at the side of Tsuna and sent him an appraising look then she whispered "Wow you sure are cute Vongola Decimo"then continued to walk to her seat.

"Hi My name is miyuki please treat me nicely"

"Tsk. I know that idiot"then turned his attention to the front.

"Okay now that's I've said yesterday we're going to have a test in four of your subjects today" a series of groans can be heard from the students."I already told you yesterday so I hope you all studied, and Ms. Ichinose you have a choice to not take part in the test cuz you just transferred here.

"No it's alright I will take the test"

"Okay here are your test papers please pass it to the one behind you and you may start immediately after you received your test time limit is when the bell rings for lunch" '_Hmm, this is so easy I can finish it in five minutes'_Miyuki thought, then she quickly answered all her papers.

_**KRING~ KRING~ **_

"Okay Time's up please pass your papers to the one in front of you"

"Okay I've got all the papers, class dismissed"

* * *

~Tsuna's POV~

_'Ugh, the test is so hard. I'm so gonna fail and more training from reborn'_"sigh"

"Are you alright juudaime"Gokudera asked

"I'm fine just worried about my test score"

"You should be, because if you fail, more training for you" Reborn said while appearing out of nowhere.

"R-reborn when did you get there"

"Good afternoon Reborn-san"

"Look it's the kid" yamamoto said "Ciaossu I've been here listening to your conversation, you still have lots more to work on if you didn't notice me dame-tsuna" he said while kicking tsuna on the head making him fall on his back.

"Ugh, what was that for"

"Juudaime, are you okay"

"I'm fine, let's just go" he said while getting up and taking his we got to the rooftop we qickly sat down and ate our lunch.

"The transfer student sure is popular ain't she"yamamoto said

"Yeah, Miyuki-san is so popular"

"Juudaime what did she want with you, did she threaten you cuz if she is then i'll blast her to smitherins" then yamamoto followed "Yeah me too, what did she sa-" he was cut of by the sudden opening of the door.

"Talking behind people's back is bad you know, tuna-kun"she said while placing her hands in her hips

"I-ichinose-san wha-"

"Miyuki's fine"

"O-okay Miyuki-san what are you doing here and my name's tsuna not tuna"

"I know but it's cute that way and I just wanna tell you something"She said while pouting

"Oi onna if you came here to threaten juudaime then you chose the wrong time"he said while flashing his dynamites.

"Maa,maa Gokudera she doesn't mean any harm, right" yamamoto said while fingering his shigure kintoki.

"Hiee, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun stop it she didn't do anything" "He's right you know, she doesn't mean any harm so stand down and you too Miyuki" He said while sitting on tsuna's head

"Mou, you know that it's just plain reflexes Reborn and I just came here to introduce myself to Vongola Decimo" she said while putting away her gemello arma(1).

_ 'where does she hide that_'I thought

"Ahahaha..Gomen but where do you hide that thing"

"It's a secret"she said while winking

"Stop teasing them, Did Nono send you here"reborn said

"Tsk, stingy"She said while pouting that made the occupants blush, they all thought

_'S-so cute'_

"Just answer my question" Reborn said while firing a bullet at her which she easily dodged.

"Tsk, Fine. Yeah Nono sent me here, he said that I should become friends with Decimo since I'm the same age as him"

"Oi onna who are you"gokudera said, making them look at her. "Like I said at the class introduction, my name is Miyuki Ichinose"she said innocently "Tsk. I repeat who are you really, what is Nono to you"

"Just answer their question since you came to introduce yourself"reborn said while earning a glare from her which he responded with a smirk. "Tsk, Sadistic Baby tutor ,Fine"she said in resignation "I am the assassin Inferno Farfello(2), the hacker Meikyuu(3) and the hitman Rosa Nero(4)"She then bowed"it's nice to meet you Vongola Decimo"

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if some characters are too OOC but I hope you like it**

**Here are the meaning for the numbered words, I got it from google translate so please tell me if I'm wrong**

**(1) Gemello Arma- Twin Guns**

**(2) Inferno Farfello- Hell Butterfly**

**(3) Meikyuu- Labyrinth**

**(4) Rosa Nero -Black Rose**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone **  
**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR and any of its characters just the OCs**  
**Rated T (For cursing and for Violence)**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Italian"_

**R&R**

* * *

_Previously_  
_"Tsk, Sadistic Baby tutor,Fine"she said in resignation "I am the assassin Inferno Farfello, the hacker Meikyuu and the hitman Rosa nero"She then bowed"it's nice to meet you Vongola Decimo"_

* * *

Gokudera who was eating at that time choked on his food.  
"Are you alright Gokudera-kun"  
"I'm fine juudaime.Y-you mean you're that genius hacker, plus hitman who was famed for her beauty, grace and skills,and your also the assassin who was said to be one of a kind because it only accepts assassination requests about assassinating evil mafioso and corrupted politicians"  
"Yep that's me" She said  
"Is she really that famed" Yamamoto asked  
"Of course, nobody in the mafia doesn't know that names although it was believed that they are different people" Gokudera replied  
"A-ano Miyuki-san how do you know Reborn" Tsuna asked  
"Oh, He was the one who trained me for one year when I was young" She said while smirking at they're shocked expressions.  
"Oh so Reborn thought yo- Wait WHAT Reborn I thought Dino-san and I are the only ones you thought Reborn and why didn't you tell us about it"Tsuna said  
"Well you thought wrong Dame-Tsuna and you didn't even ask"Reborn said while smirking at his student's predicament.  
"Anyway Hayato-kun do you know where the library is"  
"The fuck who gave you permission to call me by my first name and it's on the firdt floor beside the Faculty room"Gokudera said  
"I'm sorry but I was used to calling by their first name since I stayed in Italy long enough to get used to the way they do things there so is it alright for me to be on the first name bases with you all in exchange for that you can call me Miyuki" She said while smiling at them especially the scowling Gokudera.

"I'm f-fine with it" Tsuna said  
"Yeah me too" Yamamoto said while smiling his signature smile  
"If juudaime agrees then I agree too" Gokudera said  
"If I'm not bothering you may I join you and the others when you're eating lunch everyday, tsuna-kun" she asked  
"Oh you're not bothering anyone and you may join us, right guys" He said while smiling  
"Yep"  
"Tsk. If juudaime say so"  
"Yay, you can ask me while we are eating"she then sat beside Yamamoto and then Reborn went down Tsuna's head and sat on the lap of Miyuki.  
"So what are your questions for me"She said while eating her lunch.  
"Do you know how to use swords" Yamamoto asked  
"Yep I know how someone I know thought me how"  
"Really are you strong" Yamamoto asked seriously  
"Uhm I'd say I'm pretty good why don't we spar so you can judge my skills, Takeshi-kun"She said while challenging Yamamoto into a spar  
"Are you sure you might get hurt" He said  
"Ouch that really hurts my pride, underestimating me just because I'm a girl wont do you any good and you'll pay dearly for it." She said while her eyes are glinting evilly and she was smirking.  
"I think she got Reborn's Sadism in those one year he trained her" Tsuna whispered.  
"Your right juudaime, you're right" Gokudera said while completely agreeing with tsuna.  
"I'll take note of that, so when are we going to spar"  
"Still underestimating me huh, why not after school in the training grounds of my house I'll take you there deal"  
"Okay, deal" He said while grinning and going back to cheerful sweetdropped at the sudden change of attitude.  
_**KRING~KRING~**_  
"The bell rang, let's go guys" Tsuna said and they all agreed then they went to their classroom and went to they're seats.  
**_SLID_**  
Nezu quickly went to the front and started the lessons  
**_BLAH BLAH_**  
In the middle of the lessons Miyuki suddenly spaced out_ 'I can't wait for our fight later, I wonder if he is as strong as Shark-kun said he i-'_ Her thoughts were cut off when Nezu-sensei suddenly threw a piece of chalk at her which she caught effortlessly before it even hit her.  
"Throwing things at people is rude you know sensei"She said while breaking the chalk in two.  
"Well since you were spacing out why don't you answer this question"He said while pointing at the board.  
"Fine" then she stood up and went to the board. She heard her classmates saying "No way that question's not even a middle school question"when she arrived at the front she just stared at it.  
"Not so big are we" Nezu said, the he thought_ 'there's no way she can answer that it's a university level question that even I can't answer'_  
"Done" she said while handing him the chalk she broke.  
"W-wha" He glanced at the book to see if the answer is correct to his surprise the answer is correct and precise"C-correct"  
"Wow she solved a university level question" a guy said  
"She maybe on par with Gokudera in terms of intelligence" Another guy said  
"No way Gokudera-sama is way smarter than her" A fangirl said  
"SILENCE"then the chattering stopped"Good" then he quickly returned to the lessons

* * *

TIMESKIP AFTER THREE HOURS

"Hmm finally the class is over"She said while stretching, she then packed her , Yamamoto and Gokudera approached her.  
"Are you ready guys"  
"Yeah"they all said  
"The car's already waiting let's go" they quickly went to the gate and were completely shocked to see a limousine waiting with a man awaiting them. They stood there completely frozen on their steps, well who would blame them they greeted by a limousine, a freaking limousine I tell ya' but they snapped out of their frozen stupor when Gokudera whistled.

"Wow you call that a car"Yamamoto said as he stared at the limousine refered to as a car  
"How was your first day ojou-sama" An Italian man in his fifties asked her.  
"Oh it was fine Alberto meet my friends, this is the Vongola Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, His Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato, and His Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi" she then turned to her companions "Guys this is my personal butler Alberto"  
"A pleasure to meet you Vongola Decimo and his guardians" Alberto said while bowing. Tsuna blushed at the gesture  
"N-no the pleasure is all ours"  
"Well introductions over let's go to my house"She said while Alberto opened the door she then went just looked at each other and shruged then went inside.

When they arrived they were staring in awe at a mansion with a garden surrounding it. Yamamoto and Tsuna thought _'If she calls her limousine a car then I wont be really surprised if she calls her mansion a house'_

"What are you standing there gaping at, you should get used to it because my house doesn't even compare to the Vongola Mansion in Italy"They quickly followed were greeted by workers neatly lined up to sides when Alberto opened the door.

"Welcome Back Ojou-sama and welcome Vongola Decimo and Guardians"  
"I'm Back"She said while smiling then went upstairs followed by tsuna and the then stopped in front of a large oak double doors and opened it. What greeted was a large 51-inch flat screen tv in the wall infront of them, sofa's infront of it and a glass table at the center of it with antiques and paintings on the wall that complimented the room.

"Please seat here as I get some snacks and refreshments"  
"As expected of the heir to the riches of the Ichinose group" Reborn said suddenly appearing and sitting on the shoulder of Yamamoto.  
"R-reborn since when did you get there" Tsuna asked  
"I was here since you arrived at the house"  
"What do you mean by heir to the Ichinose Group Reborn-san"  
"Exactly what I said she is the heir of the Ichinose Group"  
"But kid you said she was an assassin working for Vongola"  
"Exactly what Reborn said I am an assassin working for Vongola and I am also the heir of the Ichinose Group"She said while placing the snack and drinks on the table.  
"Ha I don't understand" Tsuna said.  
"Is it alright Takeshi-kun if I explain some things first"  
"Yeah it's alright"he said  
"Okay. As I've said I am the heir to the Ichinose Grou-"Gokudera interupted "What is the Ichinose Group" he asked  
"I was getting there, On the surface we are the Ichinose Group which owns a lot of Companies in a lot of fields like in Medicine, Toy manufacturing and others but in the underworld we are a family of skilled assassins working for Vongola since Primo's time" She suddenly stood up.  
"Okay since I'm done explaining let's go to the training grounds"  
They then arrived at a spacious place that's perfect for the duel.  
"Okay let's start" as she gripped her sword tightly.  
"A piece of advice Yamamoto Don't underestimate her just because she's a girl. If you do you'll only get hurt" Reborn said  
"Okay Kid" He said while griping the Shigure Kintoki tightly  
"Fight" Alberto said and then hell break loose

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger it's just that I'm researching for my battle scene since it's my first time and I want to try to write an awesome battle scene**  
**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter**  
**Please Review**


End file.
